Questions
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Kon Kurosaki ontdek op de zolder, van zijn grootouders tijdens opruimen . Een dagboek van Ichigo Kurosaki, zo komt hij te weten hoe haar leven was voor dat ze dood ging . Maar wie is Kaien Shiba ? En wat moet hij van Kon ?
1. The Hidden Diary

**Story Titel ! : Questions**

**Koppels : KonxKaien(beetje) , KonxRukia , KaienxMiayko(beetje)**

**Waar gaat het over : Kon Kurosaki ontdek op de zolder , van zijn grootouders tijdens opruimen . Een dagboek van Ichigo Kurosaki , zo komt hij te weten hoe haar leven was voor dat ze dood ging . Maar wie is Kaien Shiba ? En wat moet hij van Kon ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Angst , Drama , Dead & Rape **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

><p><em>' Het is zo koud hier ... Ik voel geen warmte aan mijn lichaam ik voel me zo moe . Maar mijn ogen blijven open, mijn hart stopt als ik iets hoor . Bang dat hij het is, bang dat hij mij gaat pijn doen als de vorig keer . Het is zo koud, ik verlang naar de zon 's warmte . Hij werd er kwaad om, en zei dat hij mijn warmte is . <em>

_Maar hij is mijn warmte niet, hij is de koude lucht . Die mij gevangen houd, in dezen ijskasteel . Iemand help me ik heb zo koud ... '_

Kon keek met grote ogen, naar de zinnen die in het boek zijn geschreven . Wat is dit ? Een verhaal ? Een echte dagboek ? Kon weet het niet als hij het boek sloot, hij kon er even niet naar kijken . Hij weet niet waarom, maar die woorden gaven hem een koud gevoel . Net alsof het echt is, _misschien is het ook echt . Misschien was dit echt gebeurd, _maar hoe lang Kon er over na dacht .

Hoe meerder hij begon te twijfelen, er over hij werd uit zijn gedachte gehaald . Als zijn moeder hem roepte ." Kon ! Kom eens naar onder ! " Riep ze Kon sprong op, en legde de dagboek vergeten op grond ." Ik kom al ! " Riep hij .

Als hij onder kwam, kreeg hij een wasmand tegen zijn gezicht gesmeten ." Verdomme Kon ! Ik heb juist een telefoon gehad, van je leerkracht hoe kun je weer een F hebben . " Kon keek nerveus als ze, ook nog zijn toets in haar handen had . " Ik heb je tas na gekeken, en heb dit gevonden . Echt Kon soms vraag ik me, af of je wel hersens hebt . Om naar school te gaan ." Zeide ze teleur gesteld, Kon zeide niks ze zeide meer de waarheid . Het is gewoon dat het saai word, en Kon dan geen zin meer in heeft .

Plots pakte zijn moeder, de telefoon en drukte een nummer in ." Wat ? Wat ga je doen ? " Vroeg Kon nerveus en hield de wasmand, voorzichtig als zijn moeder kwaad keek ." Ja hello u spreekt hier, met Kurosaki Yuzu ja ik . Ik wil vragen of je zoon, voor 2 weken kan missen . " Kon voelde al wat zijn moeder gaat doen ." Echt ? Dank u wel ! Oh nee als hij gewoon mijn zoon, bij lessen kan geven . Dank u wel . "

Kon sweatdropped als zijn moeder, een zoete vieze glimlach droeg . _Ik zag die glimlach ook op foto 's, maar na 16 jaar met haar te hebben gewoond . Vind ik dat het totaal niet bij haar past . _" Okay dank u wel dada ! " Zeide ze en legde neer, en keek kwaad naar Kon . _Nou dat is de moeder, die ik gewend ben . _" Luister een vriend van mij, zijn zoon komt morgen . Om je twee weken, bij lessen te geven . "

En ging kwaad naar Kon toe, en pakte de was mand uit zijn handen ." Verspil die kans niet begrepen ." Zeide ze Kon knikte ja nerveus ." Goed ga maar terug naar boven, rond 9 uur u bed in ! " Kon rende snel naar boven, hij wilt niet langer onder zijn moeder 's kwade ogen zitten . _Ze is nog erger dan tante Karin ! _

Als hij boven is, werkte hij snel met opruimen . Hij legde alles planken, op elkaar die kan zijn vader . Morgen weg gooien, en oud papier stopte hij in een doos . En zette het neer bij de planken, en had het dagboek weer in het oog . Kon weet het niet, zijn hartklopte als hij er naar kijkt . En liep voorzichtig naar het boek, alsof het hem elke moment kan bespringen . En hem de koude gevoel weer geeft .

" Het is maar een boek ." Zeide Kon en pakte het voorzichtig op, hij voelde zijn handen koud worden . En zijn adem leek te bevriezen ." Het is maar een boek ." Zeide Kon weer tegen zijn eigen ." Kon ? Kon ! Het is bed tijd ! " Riep zijn moeder Kon verschrok zich, en keek achter zich . Zijn moeder stond bij de deur ." Wat ben je aan het doen ? " Vroeg Yuzu Kon voelde zweet, over zich gaan en glimlachte . " Niks ." En deed de boek onder zijn shirt ." Ik ga slapen Goede nacht ! "

En rende snel de zolder uit, en dan zijn kamer in . Yuzu keek hem na en zuchte ." Tiener jongens . " Als Kon zijn kamer in is, verstopte hij de dagboek . In de lade onder het papier, en ging op zijn bedliggen . Als hij zijn kleren uit deed, hij weet het niet meer . Die dagboek maakt hem gek, alles lijkt te draaien . En de kou laat hem niet met rust ." Het is een koude begin ." Moppelde hij .

En viel in slaap maar merkte niet, dat zijn adem zichtbaar werd . In de koude kamer .

* * *

><p><strong>Dit is het vervolg van ' Answers ', ik heb het ' Questions ' genoemd . Omdat het past bij het vervolg, ik weet het nu zo dingen . Maar ik beloof, dat de volgende Chapter beter zou zijn . En wie is die zoon, van Yuzu 's vriend ? En ik kon het niet helpen, maar koos Kon voor dit Fic <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Kaien Shiba

Kon gaapte al hij in de klas zat, de les is nog niet begonnen . En Kon wilt al uit de klas rennen, gister avond heeft hij nauwelijks kunnen slapen . De dagboek heeft hij meegenomen, sinds hij weet dat zijn moeder . Altijd zijn kamer door zoekt als hij weg is .

_Ik kan mam moeilijk, ongerust maken omdat ik een stom dagboek vond . Maar ... _Kon keek naar zijn tas, die naast hem zat . _Ik geloof dat mam dit voor een reden, heeft verstopt in de zolder . _" Hey Kon hoe is het ? " Vroeg Rukia als ze naar hem toe liep ." Niks het leven is het zelfde ." Zeide Kon en legde zijn hoofd op de bank ." Jij zijt zo een emo ~ " Zeide Rukia met een grijns ." Shut up Rukia, ik heb slecht geslapen okay ." Nu keek Rukia een beetje bezorgt .

" Hoezo ? Nachtmerries ? " _Kan ik haar vertellen over dat dagboek ? _

" Het is niks ! " Zeide hij ." Zeker Kon ? Ik ken je al sinds de kleuter school, en je maakt me echt soms ongerust ."

" Het is totaal niks ! Ik weet zeker, dat ik goed ge slapen dezen avond ." Rukia was onzeker maar ze liet het gaan ." Als jij dat zegt . " De leerkracht kwam binnen ." De les gaat beginnen ! " Riep hij en zo begon, weer een saaie dag .

Maar ze merken niet de ogen, die op hun gerust waren .

**Na 3 uur **

_Eindenlijk een uur vrij ! _Dacht Kon als hij naar de computer lokaal ging, en nam voorzichtig de dagboek uit . _Ichigo Kurosaki ? Zal ze familie zijn van mam ? _Hij deed de computer aan, en wachte tot dat de scherm aan ging . Maar het bleeft zwart, Kon klikte nog eens en het bleef zwart ." Wat is het hier met die computers ! " Hij stond op en nam zijn, en het boek en ging een ander computer zoeken .

Hij ging dan zitten, naast hem zat een ander jongen . Die op een site was een kijken, Kon keek er niet naar . Sinds hij ander dingen aan zijn hoofd heeft, en klikte de computer aan . En dit keer kwam er licht aan de scherm, en klikte de naam ' Ichigo Kurosaki ' . En wachte dat er iets kwam, hij kreeg wel geen dingen . Die hij moest hebben .

er waren 5 pagina 's over recepten met aarbeien, en paar pagina 's van een manga ' Saki ' . Kon zuchte _wist dat ik niks ging vinden,_ plots vangt een pagina op . Kon klikte er op .

**Student van Karakura High School, al 3 weken vermist . **

**Kurosaki Ichigo 15 jaar oud, oranje haar en bruine ogen . Is na school tijd vermist, als je dit meisje hebt gezien . Bel dan op ***/***** **

Niks meer stond er op, Kon zuchte en hield zijn hoofd . Tegen zijn linker hand ." Verdomme ."

" Gaat het ? " Kon keek naast zich, en keek in de blauwe ogen . Van Kaien Shiba de ' _vrouwenkiller_ ', hij is erg populair bij de vrouwen . En is de beste bij de voetbal ploeg . " Ha het is niks hoor ." Zeide hij Kaien keek op de scherm ." Vind je iets niet ? "

" Jawel maar er is een beetje van, maar maak niet uit ." Zeide Kon en stond op, en nam zijn tas en de dagboek ." Zeker ? ik kan je helpen ." Kon schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Het is niks speciaal, moet gaan ! " En rende weg Kaien keek naar de scherm, de site stond nog open . Die Kon vergeten was te verwijderen, Kaien keek naar de naam . En de foto van het meisje ." Ichigo .. Kurosaki . "

Kon rende snel uit de computer lokaal, en rende naar zijn volgende les . Sinds Kon nog tijd had, en bijna niemand er was . Besloot hij de volgende bladzijde van de dagboek te lezen, Kon pakte het uit zijn tas en las het .

_' Ik heb honger, meer ik weiger te eten . Vandaag kwam hij, met een aardbeien pudding . Ik weigerde te eten, en hij was erg kwaad . Hij duwde zijn hand in de kom, en hield de pudding voor mij . Hij forceerde mij het op te eten, maar ik weigerde hem . Zijn ander hand ging dan plots, onder mijn rok ik probeerde iets te zeggen . Maar hij duwde zijn mond , op de mijne en ik proefde de pudding . Naar mijn mond word geduwd, ik had geen keuze maar ik moest het in slikken, hij was er blij om . En de rest van de maaltijd, mochte ik zelf doen . Hij had een tekening achter gelaten, met een jongen en een meisje . Onder stond in zwarte letters " BlackBerry Love Yah " ' _

Kon keek op de volgende pagina, en zag dan de tekening . Het was gerimpeld en heel oud, maar Kon kon altijd nog zien . Wat er op stond, als hij naar de letters keek . Voelde hij een rilling over zijn rug gaan ." Kon wat zijt je lezen ? "Vroeg Rukia Kon sloot de boek ." Niks ! "

" Je doet zo raar idioot ." Zeide Rukia plots kwam Kaien, binnen met Miyako rond zijn arm . Alle meisjes rende naar hem, en sommige zeide dat ze zo jaloers waren .

Dat Miyako zijn lief is, Miyako gaf Kaien nog een kus . Om de meisjes nog meer jaloers te maken .

_Waarom ik heb geen lief ? _Plots keek Kaien naar Kon, en glimlachte naar hem . Kon bloosde een beetje, en keek van hem weg ." Hey Kon hoe is het ? "Vroeg Kaien ." Goed geloof ik ." J_e hebt me 10 minuten geleden gezien, en je vraagt nu hoe het met mij is ? _" Kaien ! Kom bij mij zitten ! " Riep Miyako en trok Kaien mee ." Ah ! Wacht Miyako ." Kaien keek terug naar Kon ." Hey als je hulp nodig hebt, kun je mij altijd vragen ." Zeide Kaien ." Huh ? "

" Van die Ichigo Kurosaki, je hebt je site open laten staan ." Voor dat Kon iets kon zeggen, trok Miyako Kaien van Kon weg . Als Kaien niet keek, trok Miyako een vies gezicht naar Kon . _Wat een Bitch . _

De les uren duurde niet lang, sinds 1 leerkracht ziek was . En geen vervang leerkracht was, konden Kon 's klas eerder naar huis . Kon liep samen met Rukia naar huis, sinds Kon niet echt met jongens om ging . En meisjes moeten hem niet, hij kon meerder met Rukia op gaan . Sinds ze jeugd vrienden zijn ." Dus er komt iemand, 2 weken bij jou thuis wonen . Zo dat je betere punten krijgt . " Kon knikte ja .

" Ik snap niet waarom ze dat doet, ik bedoel er is niks mis met mijn punten . En ik ken die gast totaal niet, stel je voor dat het zo . Zieke nurd is of iemand die helemaal, van orde en proper mensen houd . Of ten wel is het een ... " Rukia hield Kon 's mond dicht met haar hand . " Zo erg kan dat niet zijn . "

De twee kwamen bij Kon 's thuis aan, Rukia wou de studie nurd zien . " Wedden dat het zo kleine is, met een belachelijke bril . En ieders keer in zijn broek doet ." Kon lachte en deed de deur open, en merkte de extra schoenen . Als hij en Rukia de woon kamer in kwamen, na hun schoenen hebben uit gedaan . Keken ze beide in schok ." Daar zijt je Kon ! Ah Rukia jij zijt er ook ." Zeide Yuzu met een glimlach .

Als ze thee schonk, in de bezoekers kopje ." Dit hier is jou nieuwe studie buddy ! " Zeide Yuzu met een glimlach die spreekt van, ' _Als jij dezen knappe man weg jaagt, dan kom je in de hel ! ' _" Ah hey Kon, Rukia fijn jullie weer te zien ." Voor hun zat Kaien Shiba, die rustig zijn thee dronk .

* * *

><p><strong>Hier is chapter 2, het was erg ... OOC ? Teveel grammer ? ( Hope van niet ! ) Sorry als Kon OOC gedraagt ! En ja Rukia is zijn jeugdvriendin, en Miyako is een bitch !<strong>

**De part van de Diary, is van de fanfic ' Answers ', Chapter 2 ' Strawberry Love Yah ! '**

**Ik hoop dat je van de fanfic geniet !**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
